Waiting
by JuleeT
Summary: She was supposed to have loved him forever..."
1. Part 1

**Waiting [Part 1]  
**  
Author's Note: I've always had ideas about things that I wanted to write for 'Wolf Lake' but none of them actually moved me enough to write them down. This fic just begged to be written, so I did at two in the morning. I hope you enjoy. Part II is being written currently so any reviews/criticisms will be accepted gratefully.

* * *

**Luke**_She was supposed to have loved him forever.  
  
Despite his lies and betrayals, his constant broken promises...  
  
She was supposed to have waited for him.  
  
Loved him.  
  
She must have missed the memo._**Sophia **

_She had waited.  
  
Even after the pain and agony he had repeatedly caused her with his one night stands and brief 'flings'.  
  
For a while she had believed that if she allowed him to run wild, be animalistic, be Luke, He would eventually come back to her.  
  
Only he didn't._   
  
****

**Luke **  
  
_When he had claimed Prestly for his mate, he had somehow believed in the back of his mind that she would still wait because she knew him better than he knew himself.  
  
She would somehow know that his choice of Prestly had been a rash decision made in greed.  
  
She would somehow know that when he realized that the woman he desired, the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was her, he would turn his back on his selfishness, the status of Alpha, the pack, and return to her.  
  
Too bad she hadn't known. _

**Sophia**  
  
_She thought she could wait until he returned to her- for good.  
  
Her mother had always told her, 'if you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, they're yours. If they don't, they never were.'  
  
She had let him go time after time, hoping that he would return.  
  
When he didn't, she had reassured herself, telling herself that he didn't know his mind yet.  
  
After all, he somehow always wound up back in her bed, her arms, her body, didn't he?  
  
He couldn't touch her with such passion, with such heat, with such care, without loving her at least a little, could he?  
  
The day he had announced to the younger pack of his choice of Prestly, she had realized that Luke had always known his mind.  
  
His choice wasn't her.   
_

**Luke**  
  
_He had thought he loved being the leader of the pack more than being with her.  
  
Only he had been wrong.  
  
Mindless fucks with Prestly in the woods didn't do anything for him but leave him feeling unsatisfied and empty.  
  
He had attempted to convince himself that it didn't matter.  
  
Being the next Alpha was his main priority.  
  
And choosing a half-breed for a mate didn't bode well for the next Alpha.  
  
Besides, he had thought, if it turned out that he had made a mistake, he could always return to her because she would be waiting.  
  
More importantly, no other self-respecting skin-walker would take up with a half-breed.  
  
Too bad he had been wrong._

**Sophia**  
  
_ If she had not flipped, she would have run away- abandoning all that was wolven.  
  
But she had flipped.  
  
Which meant that she was trapped.  
  
After Luke's choice, there were jibes.  
  
The jibes she could take. It was the pitying glances that made her want to crawl up and die.  
  
Being that Wolf Lake was to be her permanent home, Sophia planned on remaining where she had always been- in the shadows.  
  
She had planned on living her life as quietly as possible- alone.  
  
She hadn't counted on there being a new arrival to Wolf Lake.  
  
A new arrival who would give her a new life.  
  
One where she was in the spotlight, not the shadows.  
  
One where she was respected, not disdained.  
  
One where she no longer waited for Lucas Cates to return to her waiting arms_.


	2. Part 2

**Waiting [Part 2]**  
  
**Author's Note**: The standard disclaimer goes here ( I am in no way affiliated with Wolf Lake or any of its characters). **Thank you** to **Anji **and **Ori** for your reviews. This part is for you guys!  
  
**Luke:**  
  
_He had begun to miss her.  
  
Her smiles, her laughs,  
  
Her moans as he moved between her thighs bringing them both to sweet completion.  
  
He had been strategizing on how to approach, wanting to strike up a tentative friendship from the ashes of their broken relationship.  
  
When he had arrived.  
  
Calen Ryans.  
  
From the moment he had stepped off his motorcycle and had approached the pack, Luke had felt a sense of enmity he had never experienced before.  
  
Back then, he had put it down as a first reaction.  
  
He now knew that his gut was telling him that this new arrival had come to possess what Luke had always been confident would remain his-  
  
Sophia.  
_  
****

**Sophia:**  
  
_She had been filing away papers in the Main office when he had walked in.  
  
In her entire life, she had never met a man as physically beautiful as Luke.  
  
The man who had stood in front of her proved that she was wrong.  
  
He had smiled at her dumb-struck face and had introduced himself as Calen Ryans, a new transfer.  
  
She had continued to dumbly nod before finally getting her wits about her and walking over the to cabinet with programs for new students.  
  
Blushing, she had handed his program over to him.  
  
In return, he had handed her a slip of paper.  
  
'Will you have dinner with me?'  
  
She had said no.  
_

**Luke:**  
  
_Even if he had been with Sophia at the time of Calen's arrival, the fight for her would have been hard.  
  
The fact that he hadn't been, that he had been arrogant in his own power, in his confidence of her ever-lasting love for him-  
  
Had made it too easy.  
  
It only took two weeks for Calen Ryans to win a date.  
  
It only took him two months to win her heart.  
  
It took Luke three months to realize that he had better begin making plans if he didn't want Ryans taking Sophia from him.  
  
But by then it was too late.  
  
Luke couldn't be a contender for Sophia's heart.  
  
The game was already over.  
_

**Sophia:**  
  
_She had thought that she would never be able to care for someone again.  
  
She had thought she would never see herself ten years into the future with children and a husband who wasn't Luke.  
  
She had been wrong.  
  
Calen had slipped past her defenses with innocent dates and harmless kisses.  
  
He had told her she was beautiful, intelligent, flawless-  
  
The only one for him.  
  
Everything she had wanted to hear from Luke, had come from Calen's perfectly chiseled lips.  
  
He was the man that she had wanted Luke to become.  
  
And with Luke out of the picture, it was only so easy to fall in love with Calen.  
  
Only Luke hadn't been out of the picture.  
  
_

**Luke:**  
  
_He hadn't spoken to her since the night of his choice.  
  
Without the backing of being his chosen, she had receded back into being what she had always been.  
  
The half-breed.  
  
The outcast.  
  
And he had allowed it.  
  
But when he stepped out of his golden circle to search for her in the shadows,  
  
She had no longer been there.  
  
_

**Sophia:**  
  
_She had been confused when the girls of the pack who had previously tended to forget her existence suddenly wanted to become her closest friends.  
  
She hadn't known that the members of the pack had already begun to sense the changing of the winds.  
  
Luke had begun to show signs of disinterst in Prestly.  
  
And rising interest in Sophia.  
  
And they had come to side with the winner._

Any Reviews/Criticisms will be greatly appreciated.

V


	3. Part 3

**Waiting [Part 3]**  
  
**Author's Note:** I am in no way affiliated with Wolf Lake or any of its characters.  
  
**I just wanted to thank**: **Amy**, **Bonnie**, **Liljo, Sylvie**, and last but not least **Anji**. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

* * *

**Luke:**  
  
_He had begun the delicate process of extricating himself from the mate he had claimed.  
  
Sherman had subtly informed him of the time when Matthew Donner had reneged on his promise to Vivian and had replaced her with a human.  
  
He had found it hilarious that he had something to learn from a man he had despised for his weakness.  
  
But then fate always had an ironic sense of humor.  
  
_****

**Sophia:**  
  
_From beneath their scrutiny, she had escaped into a new circle.  
  
It wasn't as golden,  
  
Nor as luring,  
  
But it was hers.  
  
As enclosed as circles were, somehow news about other circles always managed to seep through to curious ears.  
  
Even for a group of ungulates, they had been aware that Luke's abandonment of Prestly meant something.  
  
Only she had known that it meant something important.  
  
Luke was making his move.  
_

****

**Luke:**  
  
_Once he had made his move to remove Prestly as his mate, he had thought that Sophia would again joyfully accept the status of being his woman. _

_Only she hadn't.  
  
Even after he had fully broken away from Prestly and had given un-subtle hints to Sophia that she could welcome him back to her, she didn't.  
  
She was too busy with Ryans.  
  
Like the young cub he was, he had foolishly decided that taking his competition out of the picture would be the simplest solution.  
  
He hadn't realized that this was exactly what Calen Ryans had wanted.  
  
He, himself, would be the one to hammer the final nail into the coffin of Sophia and his relationship.  
  
_****

**Sophia:**  
  
_From the moment she had heard the whispers of Luke and Prestly's separation, she had known that there was reason for concern.  
  
She had attempted to convince herself that it was incredible paranoia on her part.  
  
It was too bad that she had been right.  
  
After receiving an anonymous call, she had raced to the woods.  
  
'Help Calen.' The voice had whispered.  
  
She still remembered that the only sound she had been able to make had been a whimper at the sight of Calen's broken body.  
_

**Luke:**  
  
_He had thought that it was going to be simple and involve no actual physical violence.  
  
Even as a new student, Calen Ryans should have heard from someone that you never messed with the kids from the Hill.  
  
Especially not with Luke Cates.  
  
He hadn't planned on the ungulate deliberately mocking him, deriding him, making him angry enough to lose control.  
  
But he had._

_When his head had cleared from its furious haze, Calen's bloody form had been sprawled on the dirt and Sophia's horrified eyes had been focused on his.  
_  
_Then the horror in her eyes had turned into icy anger.  
_

**Sophia:**  
  
_He had looked at her like he had wanted to explain.  
  
Only the Alpha in him had reared its ugly head and had refused to stoop down low enough to explain to a half-breed.  
  
So instead he had coolly turned away from the body and turned to her.  
  
'This wouldn't have happened if you didn't insist on playing these games.' He had said to her accusingly.  
  
'Games?' She had whispered.  
  
'Wasn't he some ploy to get my attention?' Luke had smirked.  
  
She had been speechless.  
  
When she had regained use of her voice she had asked the only question she could manage.  
  
'Why would I?'  
  
'Because you still love me.' He had answered confidently even before she could finish her query.  
  
'I don't love you anymore.' She had replied coldly.  
  
'I don't love you anymore.'  
_

**Luke:**  
  
_Without even waiting for his reaction, she had moved towards Calen and had brought him to his feet.  
  
Without another glance she had supported Calen and had left the woods.  
  
He had remained still and silent, unable to comprehend what had taken place.  
  
He had never known what it meant for a heart to break.  
  
He hadn't known that it would literally be an agonizing physical pain shooting through him.  
  
He hadn't known that it would be so painful that he would have to brace himself against a tree for support.  
  
He hadn't known that it would only take five simple words to bring him to his knees.  
  
'I don't love you anymore.'  
  
-Finis  
_  
There's already a sequel in the works which will further explain the situation between Luke, Sophia, and Calen.  
  
Any Review/Criticisms will be appreciated.


End file.
